Days Gone By
by Gryffindork1
Summary: Life after the end of everything you hold dear. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Luna can they survive on their own. With only each other to depend on. A tale of love and survival after a world wide tragedy that changes everything.
1. Days Gone By

Days Gone By

_Present Day_

Hermione placed the few books she had gathered into a leather pouch. She sighed sadly as she took in the empty library. Layers of dust and cobwebs filled the space she once held so very close to her heart. She picked up the pouch and slung it over her shoulder. She took one last look at the room before she made her way out into the 4th floor corridor. She walked down the empty hallways thankful that her route out of the school would still be illuminated by the setting sun. She was still haunted by the night they where lost in the school. In the dark unable to see surrounded by so much death. She exited the school as the sun slipped behind the horizon. She took a deep breath of fresh air before walking down the stairs and onto the grounds.

She placed the pouch onto the waiting carriage. "Sorry Harry. I lost track of time."

Harry took her hand as she climbed onto the carriage. He gave her a smile as she took the seat beside him. He turned the team of horses back down the trail toward Hogsmeade. They sat silently for a few moments as twilight faded into night. Harry slowed the horses once night had set in. The moon had yet to rise and the dark made it near impossible to follow the overgrown trail.

"So how was your day?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't have to look at his friend to know she was nervous. He placed his hand on hers and she intertwined their fingers. " Well grinding grain isn't the most interesting of jobs, but I do love bread."

"How much wheat did we get out of that field?" she asked the thought of warm bread made her all that more hungry.

"Enough to fill the granary an then some." He gave her a smile.

Silence had settled between them again as the carriage continued is slow journey. They traveled down the trail for another few minutes. Harry sped the team up as they cleared a small hill. In the distance you could see a small stone cottage settled on top of a small hill. Smoke billowed from the stone chimney, and the warm light of a fire could be seen from the few windows you could see. Hermione released his hand as their home came into view. Her fears momentarily forgotten at the sight. She gathered the pouch as the grew closer.

Harry stopped the carriage at the house gate. "Go ahead I'll catch up once I get the boys in the barn."

"Thanks Harry." she said stepping down from the carriage.

"My pleasure. Just save me some dinner I'm famished." He called as he lead the horses toward the barn. He heard her laugh gently as she made her way into the house. Harry stopped the carriage a few meters from the barn.

"Been a long day boys. I don't know about you but some food and rest sound like a good plan." He said as he unhitched the horses from the carriage and lead them into the barn. He removed their harnesses and walked them into their stalls.

"How about a good grooming tomorrow to make up for all the hard work you've been doing lately?" He asked them as he closed the stall door.

He blew the lamp out before he closed the barn up for the night. Moonrise had occurred sometime after he had entered the barn. Silvery beams of light illuminated the world around him. He could see the recently planted fields that surrounded the stone cottage. He took no small amount of pride for the work they had done. Fields planted with vegetables, grains, and herbs. Hopefully this year would be better than the last few. He entered the house and was overwhelmed with the scent of his meal.

The kitchen was small but homely. A cast iron stove set against the far wall across from the door. It had served them well the last few years. The meals, warmth, and burns they had got from it. It had been such a pain to learn how to cook with fire. A few cabinets with a sink lined the walls around the room. In the center of the room was the kitchen table. A small square table made of wood with four chairs with a plain table cloth. The room itself was empty save an bowl of soup, two slices of bread and a small slice of cheese. The soup was setting on the stove which was still warm from the dying fire inside. He quickly washed up before gathering his lavish meal. He took his seat at the table before he dug in. He took the slice of cheese and folded a slice of bread around it. Before dipping it into the warm tomato soup. He took a bite and let the world slide off his shoulders. He tried to eat slowly to savior every bite, he failed. He cleared away his plate once he finished his meal.

He walked thru the only other door in the kitchen that leads into a small cozy living room. A few chairs and a couch set in front of a fire place. The fire had burned to embers and the only light came from a lamp set on a table in the back corner surrounded by bookshelves. Hermione's space where she spent her free time to get away from the world. Harry blew out the lamp and sat down in his favorite chair. For the first time in weeks he felt like he could rest. The wheat fields had been harvested and stored. The vegetable fields where planted and growing. The summer wheat was starting to grow. Things where looking up. He felt so tired that he gave up on making it up the stairs. Within minutes he was sound asleep.

* * *

September 15st 1995

_Past_

Harry sat in a small sterile room with two beds. He held Hermione's hand tightly. She was burning up tossing and turning in the soaked sheets of the hospital bed. "Just hold on Hermione. Please just hold out a little longer once the fever breaks you'll start to feel better." he begged worriedly.

He had never been so afraid of something. In his life as he was of H7B32 commonly know as the super flu. It had started in late July in central America, and spread worldwide within a week. He had kept up with the news until he had been retrieved by the order. Getting news from Grimmauld place was difficult. Hermione had been as worried as he had been. The others had told them that wizards where immune to most common muggle ailments like the flu. They couldn't have been more wrong. Hermione and He had already been infected before they arrived at Hogwarts.

First he had lost his appetite, and then the nausea set in. What little food he was able to eat wouldn't stay down for long. Ache and fever had come next, and it had destroyed him. He struggled with the high fever and aches for days. Sometimes with the help of a potion brought to him by a healer. The potions and the healers stopped coming days ago. His fever had broke the night before, and he found himself in a sealed room with Hermione. She had fallen ill shortly after him. He hoped that her fever would break soon, and that she would be okay as well.

He had tried to leave the room, but the door had refused to open. Thankfully their was a pitcher of water in the room. He would pour a glass and the pitcher would refill itself. He had tried to get Hermione to drink some, but she wasn't cooperating. Hours passed as Hermione struggled with her fever before it finally broke. He filled a glass of water and left it on her bedside table. He crawled back into his bed. His body still ached and welcomed the feeling of clean sheets and surrendered to sleep.

When next he woke Hermione was sitting up in her bed sipping on a glass of water. "Your up?" she asked placing the glass on her bedside table shakily.

"Yeah. Are you feeling better?" He asked as he got out of bed.

"I feel exhausted" she answered as he sat next to her on the bed.

"The door is sealed, and I can't find my wand to break the seal. Did you see anything that could help us while I was asleep?". He asked. His stomach growled loudly. He felt famished his appetite had comeback.

She shook her head and tried to get comfortable in the bed. "Let me change your linens before you go back to bed." She nodded in agreement. Harry helped her up and sat her down in the chair he had occupied the day before. He cleared away the soiled sheets and retrieved fresh ones from a linen closet. He flipped the mattress before making the bed. He helped Hermione who had been slipping in and out of sleep back onto her bed. He watched her sleep for a while thankful that she was on her way to getting better.

He made his way to the door and tried to move or break the seal protecting the door. He placed his hand on the knob and the door flashed blue before he heard a large metal clank. Once the shock had passed he turned the knob and the door opened. Harry took a step out of the room and nearly doubled over at the smell that overcame him. He gathered himself before continuing on. He was at the end of a long corridor with pairs of doors every few meters. He had never been here before was he even still at Hogwarts? He checked the closest door it was locked so he moved to the door across from it. He touched the knob and turned it. The door swung open into a hospital room much like the one he and Hermione shared.

Harry's eyes fell on a prone figure lying on one of the beds. It was a girl younger than him. He could see tracks of dried blood coming from her eyes, nose, and mouth. She was clearly dead so he moved to the other bed. It took him a moment to realize who he was looking at. He sobbed and collapsed to his knees. On the other bed laid the body of Ron Weasley. His face was the color of ash save the dried tracks of crimson blood. He sobbe until he felt lithe arms wrap around him. Pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Where you the only one to survive in your room?" asked a soft gentle voice.

Harry held the hug he couldn't bare to look at the corpse of his friend again. "No Hermione is in the room I came from."

"Then perhaps we should go join her?" she asked

Harry broke the embrace and saw someone else standing in the doorway. Draco Malfoy was braced against the door frame. The blond teen was clearly still ill. He pulled away from the girl only to find out that it was Luna Lovegood. He grew concerned when he noticed the dried blood trails coming from her ears and nose. "Are you okay Luna?"

"No, but I'm getting better." she answered honestly.

Harry stood. "I'm I the only person you've found?" he asked

"Alive, yes." Draco answered as he prepare to stand under his own power again.

"Student's or staff nobody?" he asked unbelieving.

"Those that we have seen are dead." Luna said as she stood. "Please can we go to your room. We have been on our feet for some time."

"Sure." He said. He lead them to the room he and Hermione had shared. Luna and Draco sat heavily on his bed. Draco drifted off to sleep quickly while Luna stared into space. Harry wanted to say something but thought better of it. A few hour passed in silents before Harry drifted off to sleep in the chair beside Hermione's bed.

_A/N: For the last few years. I have wanted to write a survival based Harry Potter fan fiction. I've had several idea's on how to go about this. The collapse of magic was one such way. That came to be in the story The Lost World. It was flawed if not interesting look into surviving in the wild. Another idea was a nuclear war. I was largely influenced by a book I read when I was a young boy. It was called Z for Zachariah. However I felt I couldn't rationally explain why the school and grounds would be protected against radiation. The wizarding world doesn't fear the muggle or their technology. Only the loss of secrecy. So this so called nuclear power, and bombs would be beneath them so why ward against it. So I settled on something that was believable that would kill magical and mundane without a care. A simple virus with the power to destroy everything..._

_Reviews welcome!_


	2. The Exodus I

Days Gone By

Exodus I

_Past_

Harry awoke to a gently shake. He opened his eyes and blinked several times before he realized that the room was pitch black.

"Are you up?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I'm up" he replied. He rolled his shoulders trying to ease the sore muscles in his back. He stood and sat next to her on the bed. He took her hand and steadied his nerves.

"I um have some bad new." he said softly. " I. I..." he took a deep breath. " I found Ron he was in a room just like this one. He was dead Hermione. I don't know how, but.." She sobbed loudly as he gathered her in his arms. He held her as she cried for their lost friend. After a short time her sobs quieted and she disengaged from his embrace.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked

"We are sealed in the room of requirement until all the isolation wards unlock." Malfoy answered softly.

Hermione jumped in surprise at the hidden Slytherin's voice. "Who's that?"

"Malfoy and Luna. They found me last night after I found Ron's room." he explained. He squeezed her hand before he stood and clumsily found the chair he had been sleeping in. "What happened? The last thing I remember... I don't really remember anything after the sorting feast."

"You where found collapsed in the boy's dormitory bathroom. I was worried when you didn't come down for breakfast. So I sent Dean up to find you." Hermione answered. "I came to see you after first period. Madam Pomfrey was there when I got violently ill. Every thing goes a bit blurry after that. Potions and cold compresses."

"You two where the first come down with the flu. The virus changed, mutated I think." Luna said softly picking up where Hermione's tale had ended. " My father had picked up on stories from America. Whole magical communities coming down with the flu. The last missive I received from my father he told me that most of those infected died. That was ten days ago by then over half the school was infected."

"How. How could it happen so fast?" Harry asked. He felt his vision swirl as he was hit with a wave of nausea.

"It must be a highly communicable disease to spread so rapidly." Hermione stated. Thankful that she had kept up with her muggle school work during the summer. "How did the other students die?"

"The fever causes organ damage. A hemorrhagic fever Madam Pomfrey called it." Malfoy added his bit of knowledge.

Harry couldn't think of anything more to ask. Clearly all of them where in the dark on the subject. Harry closed his eyes and tried to rest some more. He was reassured by the sound of the others breathing. In the dark and quiet room it was the only proof that he wasn't alone. He closed his eyes hoping to get a little more rest. He drifted in and out of an uneasy sleep. The ache in his stomach was becoming progressively worst. Finding something to eat was quickly becoming a priority. He finally gave up when the room began to fill with the light of dawn.

"I think we should try the door again." Luna offered.

"I agree." Malfoy said standing. "I could use with some fresh clothes."

Harry nodded in agreement. He too could use a shower and some fresh clothes. "Some food would be most welcome."

The four of them stood and slowly made their way to the door that lead out to the 7th floor corridor. Harry reached out and placed his hand on the door. The door flashed blue and the door swung open slowly.

"We can't leave until we check every room." Harry ordered as he turned to the other three survivors. Malfoy looked like he wanted to say something but nodded instead. They moved from one room to another checking for another survivor. As they left the last isolation ward. They had to accept that they where the only survivors. Harry lead the small group out of the ward.

"Where do we go from here?" Hermione asked once they had left the ward.

"Gryffindor common room isn't far from here. We could take a shower and change clothes there." Harry offered.

"That works. I'm sure I could find something to wear." Malfoy drawled.

Harry gave the blond a half smirk before they headed for the common room. They moved slowly thru the darkened corridor until they came to the portrait of the fat lady. The door was ajar and the painting was vacant. Harry opened the door fully letting the light spill out into the corridor.

"Oh gods." Luna moaned before she turned away from the entrance.

Harry was thankful that he hadn't had a meal in several days. His stomach rolled violently. Still he couldn't look away. The bodies of his friends and housemates huddled together on the couches and loveseats that littered the common room. Ginny, Neville, Dean, the Patil twins, and many other students among them.

Harry let the tears slid down his face. He was so tired of fighting it. "Lets do what we came for and leave." he said his voice tight as he tried to swallow his tears.

Harry followed Malfoy up the to the boys dorms. They searched thru his trunk until they found some clothes to fit the blond. Malfoy took the offered clothes and entered the boys shower.

Harry found his wand laying on his bedside table. He picked It up and gathered the marauder's map from his trunk. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he said as he tapped the map with his wand. He frowned when nothing happened. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he repeated. He felt a surge of panic as the map remained blank.

"Lumos!" he called as he performed the correct wand movement.

"Fuck me" he swore. He hadn't felt the light electric feel of his magic gathering in his wand. He took a calming breath. He would not jump to conclusions. He gathered his clothes, cloak, and the map. He placed them in a travel bag. He checked his trunk once more for anything of importance. He did not want to return to the ruined tower once he left. He gathered his fresh clothes and joined Malfoy in the showers.

He stripped and entered one of the free stalls. He sighed when the steaming hot water engulfed his naked body. He rested his head against the cool tile and closed his eyes. After a moment of relaxation. He set to work lathering his grim encrusted body with soap. Next he washed out his hair. Which had become as grimy as his body. Once he was done he stood under the stream of water just enjoying the feel of it. He turned the water off and dried himself off. Before wrapping the towel around his waist. He exited the stall and saw himself in the foggy mirror. He was pale, skinner than usual, and the abundance of facial hair.

He gathered his toiletries before taking the few steps over to the sink. He brushed his teeth, tried to tame his hair, and shaved. He half smiled at his reflection. He was still pale, but he looked a lot less wild than he had moments before. He was packing away his toiletries when he dropped his razor. He swore at his clumsiness and bent down to pick it up. He gathered the razor before gently blowing off any debris. He stood and came face to face with the reflection of Ron standing over his shoulder. Ron was pale his face caked with dried blood. Much the same way he was in the ward. Only his eyes where open this time. The whites of his eyes where blood red and his irises where black as night. As Harry locked eyes with the reflection. Ron's eyes that had been staring unfocused at the something unseen instantly focused on him.

Harry turned to face the reflection as his heart was pounding out of control. The room was empty save for the stall Malfoy was occupying. He turned back to the mirror and was met with only his reflection.

"I'm losing my bloody mind." he stated as he stared at himself in the mirror.

He dressed quickly and left just as Malfoy finished his shower. He headed down into the common room. He tried to ignore the bodies of his housemates. He managed to make it out into the seventh floor without incident. He sat on the floor and waited for the other survivors to finish up.

Harry didn't have to wait long. Malfoy joined him shortly after he had sat down. They sat in silence for another ten minutes before the girls joined them.

"Hermione do you have your wand?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She answered. "I was unable to cast a spell however."

"Same here I'm afraid." he said standing.

"Your not able to use magic?" Malfoy asked worriedly.

"No." he replied. Harry slipped his wand out of his pocket before handing it to the blond. "Can you give it a go?"

Malfoy took the wand and held it appraising in his hand. "Rictusempra" he called pointing the wand at the wall. The wand movement was precise, but nothing happened. Malfoy frowned before handing Harry his wand back.

"So what's next?" Harry asked as he took the offered wand.

"Can we find something to eat I am famished." Malfoy stated.

"Yeah I don't think it I can wait much longer." Hermione added.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Sure we can go to the kitchens. Luna do you want to stop by the Ravenclaw tower? So you can get your things on the way down."

"Yes there are a few things I would like to collect." she said as the began their journey down toward the kitchens.

On the fifth floor they stopped at the Ravenclaw tower. It was in much the same condition as Gryffindor tower. Bodies of students littered the common room most notably Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. Hermione and Luna quickly gathered Luna's stuff and they continued their track toward the kitchens.

They entered the entrance hall after navigating the semi-dark stairs. The large doors where open allowing sunlight to pour in from the grounds. The took the stairs down toward Hufflepuff common room. They walked down the darkened basement corridor before they came to the fruit portrait.

Hermione tickled the pear and turned the door knob. The painting swung open releasing the most horrid smell. Hermione turned away as she vomited what little she could. Harry dry heaved as he looked into the kitchens. The floor for the most part was covered in blood, and vile waste. The bodies of dozens of house elves where strewn everywhere. Harry closed the portrait before helping Hermione stand up.

"We can't stay here." Harry stated softly.

"Your right Harry. This place is a graveyard, and we can't stay here." Luna added as they turned back toward the entrance hall.

* * *

_Present Day_

Harry awoke to the most alluring smell. He opened his eyes as he stretched. He stood and followed his nose into the kitchen. Draco was standing over the wood stove stirring a small pot lazily.

"That smells wonderful." Harry stated as he stepped up to the stove.

"Yes it does. Hermione is having trouble sleeping. She can't seem get the smell of the castle off of her mind. So I thought I'd come down and make some herbal popuri." Draco said as he poured the mixture into a small vase.

Harry nodded in understanding. The few times he had visited the school after their exodus. He had been overwhelmed by the smell of decay that had overcome the school. It took days to get rid of the smell. Harry followed Draco into the living room and up the stairs. The stairs lead up to a small landing with two doors directly across from each other.

"Tell Hermione I hope it works out." Harry said as he came to his bedroom door.

Draco nodded before he vanished behind his bedroom door.

Harry turned and entered his bedroom.

"There you are." Luna said as she looked up from her book.

Harry gave her a smile before he took the few steps to their bed. "Your up late?" he asked concerned as he sat down and tugged off his heavy boots.

Luna placed her book on the night side table. Before blowing out the oil lantern plunging the room into near darkness. Moonlight was streaming in thru the open window allowing them more than enough light to see. "I haven't been up for long." she said reassuringly.

Harry nodded as he sat back in bed and just relaxed. The sun would be coming up sooner rather than later. Sleep really wasn't an option, but he wouldn't begrudge himself a nap.

Luna patted her lap. Harry took the invitation and sprawled out on the bed. He laid his head on her lap closing his eyes. She smiled as she gently ran her fingers thru is unruly hair.

'To hell with the sun' he thought lazily as he gave into sleep.

* * *

A\N: Well now you know the couplings. Harry/Luna and Draco/Hermione. What you don't know is how that came to be. I look forward to telling you that tale one day. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to review as I do so enjoy hearing what you think.


	3. The Exodus II

Days Gone By

Exodus II

_Past_

Harry and the others made their way up to the entrance hall silently. They walked out the open double doors out onto the grounds. Harry helped Hermione sit down on the stair case before he sat beside her. Luna and Malfoy followed suit setting down on the warm flagstone steps. The sun was nearing the western horizon. Harry didn't know if he should be relieved or afraid of what night might bring. He felt bone tired after what little they had done since they had left the ward. He looked around and noticed that the others where just as bad as he.

"I would like to go and collect my things Potter." Malfoy said from his seat.

"The dungeons will be dark how would we be able to see anything?" Luna asked.

Harry thought for a moment before it clicked in his head. "Hagrid he has matches and a lantern we could see if its in his cabin."

"Good idea Harry. He might have something edible we can take as well." Hermione added

Harry nodded as he rose from his seat. He didn't hold any hope that the lovable half-giant was still alive. He helped Hermione stand. She was still shaken after what she had witnessed in the kitchens. The fact that she still had an appetite amazed him. He had to admit it was hard to ignore his appetite had returned as well. They gathered their strength, and started their way down the path to Hagrid's Hut.

The hut was in much the same as it had always been. Harry knocked gently on the wooden door once, twice, and a third time. He sighed as he took hold of the door knob. He turned it and pushed open the door slowly. He released a breath when he saw that the hut was empty. They four of them entered the hut before closing the door. Harry looked around taking stock of the small hut. Hagrid's belongs where scattered around the room his crossbow among them. Harry gathered the half-giant's lantern and a magic box of matches.

Hermione looked around the in the kitchen. Their was a stew in small caldron over the fireplace. Her nose wrinkled in disgust when she saw the days worth of mold that had settled on top.

"Over here Hermione." Luna called as she looked into a barrel on the other side of the kitchenette.

Hermione came to stand beside the younger girl. She looked into the barrel and a smile crept across her face. She took one of the apples and took a bite. She grimaced as she tasted the hard bitter fruit.

"I think their cooking apples. We can make some baked apples with them." Luna said as she gathered a few of the apples.

Hermione nodded. "I think there is some cinnamon in the spice rack."

"I'll get some firewood." Malfoy said as he moved toward the door.

"Wait." Harry said as he placed the lantern and the matches down on the kitchen table. "I'll go with you."

Harry followed Malfoy out the cabin door. They walked silently to the wood pile that Hagrid kept at the outskirts of the forest.

"Look Malfoy I don't want Hermione or Luna to go back to the school. Once we get the fire started we'll go get your things." Harry said as he started gathering wood.

"That will work." Malfoy said as he took the offered log.

Harry gathered a few more logs handing some to the blond. He picked up his load of wood before they made their way back to the cabin. Within moments the fire was burning and the girls had started cooking the apples. Harry and Malfoy slipped out of the cabin.

The sun had slipped behind the horizon and twilight had settled across the grounds. As they made it back to the castle entrance. They slowly made their way down the pitch black corridors. The progress was slow but they finally found the entrance to the Slytherin commons. Malfoy stated the password and the wall slid open revealing the common room. Harry entered first with the lantern he swept the beam of light back and forth across the large room. The room was much the same as the other common rooms. Bodies of the dead scattered around the room. Harry was rather thankful that it was dark as he turned the lantern away from the bodies.

"Potter can you wait down here while I gather my things?" Malfoy asked as they neared the stairs up to the boy's quarters.

Harry nodded and handed the lantern to the other boy. "I'll wait down here don't be to long."

Malfoy nodded as he took the lantern.

Harry watched the blond as he climbed the stairs. He turned away as the light vanished into the boys dorm. The room was pitch black. He waved his hand in front of his face and saw nothing. He closed his eyes and rested for a moment. Harry sat in the silence for a moment before a groan startled him. His heart was racing as he blinked repeatedly hoping to clear the darkness from his eyes. He gasped and shrunk back into the cold stone wall. A pair of blood red eye's shown out in the dark room like a beacon. He closed his eyes and opened them again. The eyes where still there moving closer to him. He slid down the stone wall and curled up into a fetal position. They eyes continued to move slowly toward him he tried to look away but couldn't. He began to hyperventilate as the outline of his dead friend came into view. Suddenly light flooded down the stairs revealing nothing where the ghastly vision had been.

"Breath Potter take deep steady breathes." Malfoy said soothingly as he rushed down the stairs. Malfoy was shocked at how pale the raven haired boy was. He took the last few stairs two at a time. " I'm sorry I shouldn't have let you stay down here in the dark."

Harry took the offered hand and stood up shakily. "No its alright." he said as he took the lantern lightening the other boys load. "I'v.." harry stopped when he heard a rough cough coming from the far side of the room.

"Did you hear that?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes." Harry said as he turned the lantern towards the noise. He moved forward scanning the furniture for any signs of life. He swung the light around a secluded couch just as the person coughed violently.

"Severus?" Draco asked as he rushed to the sick professor.

Harry placed the lantern down before coming to stand beside the older man. He placed his forehand on the mans head. "He is burning up Malfoy."

"I know." He stated as he took the his godfathers hand.

Harry stared down at his potions master. He was clearly dehydrated, and blood was oozing from his nose and ears.

"Do you think we could move him?" Malfoy asked worriedly

"Without magic? No. He is just too heavy we'll never make it." he replied.

"I'm not leaving him here." Malfoy said coldly.

"I didn't say we where." Harry said as he sat down beside the blond.

"Thank you." he said as he turned his attention back to his godfather.

* * *

Luna looked over at Hermione sadly. She was staring out the open window. The castle once so full of light and magic. Was now only a dark shadow in the night. Illuminated by the silvery light of the waning moon.

Hermione turned away from the window and gave Luna a weak smile.

"Don't worry Hermione they'll be back." Luna said reassuringly. After Hermione gave her a sharp nod she turned back to the apples over the fire.

Hermione glanced back up toward the castle before she turned away. She gathered bowls and silverware from the cabinets. She set the table quickly before joining Luna at the fire.

"It smells wonderful." she said as she breathed in the delectable scent.

Luna gave the older girl a genuine smile. "My mothers recipe she made it for me every apple harvest."

Hermione smiled. "I didn't know you had an apple orchard."

"Oh we didn't. It was just a grove of apple tree's that sat on our land." She said as she took the pot off the fire.

"Do you want to eat now or wait for the others?" Hermione asked as she moved to take a seat at the table.

She emptied the pot equally into four bowls. "Sorry I don't think I could wait any longer." she said.

Hermione nodded as she took a slice of baked apple from her bowl. The small slice of apple melted in her mouth. It was sweet with an overly bitter aftertaste. She smiled and dug into her bowl of warm fruit. The girls ate in silence, and before long they had finished.

* * *

"Potter wake up." Malfoy said as he shook the smaller boy.

Harry yawned and looked up at the Slytherin. His face was flushed, and he could almost swear he was crying "What's wrong?"

The blond tried to blink back fresh tears but failed. "He didn't make it."

Harry quickly glanced to the sofa. Snape lay there unmoving he was covered by a blood stained sheet. He turned back to the blond and said "I am sorry."

The blonds eyes flashed dangerously. "Why? You surely didn't give a damn about him before now."

Harry stood slowly as he worked the kinks out of his body. "I assure you Malfoy the feeling was mutual." he said sternly. "However don't take me not liking the man as wishing him harm."

Malfoy looked away to tired to fight with the other boy. He collected his things as Harry retrieved their lantern. They exited the Slytherin commons and began the slow journey out of the dungeon. The lamp's flame started to die shortly after they reached the entrance hall.

Harry let out a shaky breath as the flame died completely. Thankfully the moon still sat high in the night sky. Beaming the suns reflected light onto the castle grounds. The walk down to Hagrid's hut was uneventful which they where both quite pleased about.

"Harry." Hermione called as they neared the cabin. She quickly made it out the door and rushed to her friends side. Harry hugged her as she threw her arms around his neck. "I was so worried."

Harry hugged her tightly for a moment more before releasing her. "So how was dinner?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "It was sweet with a really bitter aftertaste, but I absolutely loved it." She said leading the tired boys into the cabin.

Harry and Malfoy ate quickly before they settled down to sleep.

* * *

_Present Day_

After a quick breakfast with Luna. They both headed out to the barn to look after the horses. After all he had promised their most loved pack animals to a nice brushing. Constance and William where more than pleased as they where groomed by their caretakers.

Harry brushed the lush black mane of William his favorite horse. William was a pure black horse with caring brown eyes. Harry brushed a few more times before he put the brush away. He came to stand in front of the horse. "I hope your two hours of pure grooming. Is enough thanks for all the hard work you've done this season." he said rubbing the horses long face.

William took a step forward placing his head on his shoulder before nibbling softly on his ear. Harry laughed as he patted the horse and moved away.

"I promise me and the misses will come by for a ride sometime soon." he said. Both William and Constance nickered at him gently. He smiled before he left them in the barn.

Harry walked slowly around their farm making sure nothing was out of order. He spotted Hermione near the millstone and joined her.

"Hey." he said as he sat down on the ground beside her. Hermione didn't respond so he placed his hand on her back. "Hermione are you okay?"

His touch and voice brought her out of her revery. "Oh I'm sorry Harry. Yes. I'm fine I was just thinking about what things would have been like."

Harry nodded in understanding. He often spent his nights at first lost in thought. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked

"No." she said softly. "Silly dreams of a life long gone by."

Harry placed his arm around her bringing her into a one handed hug. "Perhaps it is best we don't return to Hogwarts again."

Hermione sighed. "I think your right. I always get this way after wards don't I?"

"Yes it doesn't do well to dwell on these things." he said softly as he removed his arm.

"How do you do it Harry?" she asked softly looking out towards the fields. "You've changed so much the last five years?"

Harry kissed her gently on the temple. "Do or die Hermione. I'm was not going to allow my best friend to starve to death. I love you, your my sister in all but blood." he said truthfully before adding. "I'm not the only one everyone has pulled their own weight. Even that blue blooded lover of yours."

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs softly. "Your right of course. I just get so melancholy sometimes.

Harry nodded softly before standing up and offering her his hand.

Hermione took his offered hand and stood uneasily. "I do so love you Harry. You are a most treasured friend."

_A:N_

_Sorry for the delay I've been rather tired of late. The horses are a breed called friesian. They have a completely black coat with maybe a white star on the head. A most lovely breed of horse._


	4. The Origin of Sorrow

Days Gone By

The Origin of Sorrow

_Past_

Harry sat at the steps of Hogwarts pensively. It had been two days since they had left the castle proper. The day before he had tried to make plans for the future. Find someway to survive, after all their small supply of apples was already dwindling. His advice and plans fell on deaf ears. The others seemingly overnight had lost all hope. He didn't blames them, not in the slightest. He had felt that way when he had seen Ron's lifeless body. One of his best friends lay there lifeless. It was utterly devastating, and that was what motivated him. Hermione was alive and in moderately good health. He couldn't, no wouldn't sit back and let her die.

He gathered his courage and the few supplies he had taken from the hut. A lantern, lamp oil, box of everlight matches, a large pillow case, and a small tin of cooked apples. He knew the answer to their survival was here in the school. So as the sun rose higher in the eastern sky he entered the school alone.

First stop on his list was the Great Hall. He was well aware that they had ignored the room the last time they where here. He came to a stop at the large doors taking a deep breath. He released the breath and pushed open the grand doors. He sighed in relief as he saw that the room was blessedly empty. He surveyed the room finding nothing he moved on.

He spent the better part of two hours searching the ground floor. He had checked the staffroom, Filch's office, and the transfiguration department. He hadn't found anything of use. However he had found his head of house. He had found her body in the classroom she had spent so many years teaching in. He wanted to feel something, anything but he didn't. 'Well not nothing' he thought as he felt his heart grow heavier at her loss.

His muscles burned as he climbed the few stairs up to the first floor landing. He sat down heavily on the final step breathing hard. His hands where shaking and he could feel his heart beating rapidly. He should have expected this. He had been on his feet for hours on very little sleep. He should have rested before taking on the stairs.

He smiled as a thought entered his mind. The Hospital wing was close by. He knew that the matron kept a few invigoration potions in her stores. He gathered his strength before making his way sluggishly toward the Hospital Wing. He made the last turn before he came to a complete stop. His stomach rolled dangerously. The corridor was lined with the courses of dead students. Most of them two young for him to know. He made his way swiftly into the medical wing as he tried to ignore the blooded faces of his fellow humans. He gently pushed open the door hoping that what he found wasn't something he would regret. He took a few steps into the ruined room. He froze at the sound of a familiar voice.

_'It seems not even death can keep me from my most frequent patient.'_

Harry spun around and saw the ghost of the school's former matron. He smiled weakly as she slowly drifted closer to him.

_'So what can I do for you today?' _she asked kindly as she drifted thru him before slipping thru the wall into her office.

He shivered slightly before following her into the office. The matron pointed and he took the offered chair.

"I could really use a invigoration draught." he replied once he was settled. He sat their as the ghost gazed intently at him.

_'You'll find them in my personal stores.'_

Harry stood and made his way to her small potion store. He took one of the labeled potions and drained it in one gulp. Instantly he felt well invigorated. "Thank you madam Pomfrey." he said kindly as he turned to face her.

_'I think it best you visit the headmasters office next.' _she said softly as she stared out into the hospital ward. _'I'm sure you have many questions. The headmaster will have the most reliable answers.'_

"As you wish." he replied before making his way out of the hospital wing. He used his newly found energy to escape the corpse filled corridor with some speed. His mind was spinning as he made haste toward the third floor. Could the Headmaster still be alive? If he was why did he not come find them after their ward opened? Many more questions swirled around in his mind as he neared the gargoyle statue. He jumped when the statue opened without receiving the password. Granted he was thankful as he didn't have the password, but he doubted it was a good sign. He made his way up the staircase. Once it became clear it wouldn't move of it's own accord.

"Professor!" he called as he cleared the last two steps and swung open the office door.

"It does my heart good to see you well my boy."

Harry stopped as he looked into blue eyes of the magical portrait. "It is good to see you too sir." he replied before moving closer to the painting.

"Please take a seat Harry. I'm sure you have many questions for me. I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability." the portrait said kindly.

Harry nodded before taking a seat in front of the man's desk.

"Ask away." Dumbledore stated.

"Did anyone else survive?" he asked softly.

"No." he said softly. "The first ones that fell ill had the best chance to survive. The virus was changed after it came in contact with magic. It swept thru the schools population in under three days. Those who didn't die from the fever perished from the after effects. Dehydration, blood loss, organ damage, ect, ect. There is an article in the Quibbler with more detailed information. Sadly we didn't have this information beforehand"

Harry took the Quibbler from the headmaster's desk.

**Origin of Our Greatest Sorrow**

**By Xenophillus Lovegood**

**Today in America news spread about the origins of H7B32. The news was followed by large scale uproar and open revolt. H7B32 was reveal to be a modified, and weaponized version of the 1918 Spanish Flu. The bio-weapon was released purposefully by anarchist in several large cities along the eastern and western coast of America. Where the anarchist acquired this weapon is still unknown. **

**In further news the MMHRO in Chapel Hill NC. Has issued warnings in the magical world:**

_**The Muggle Magical Health Research Organization Warning #17b**_

_**A class X viral outbreak continues. H7B32M34 continues to decimate the magical population of North America. If you are healthy do not under any circumstances seek out others. Any contact with infected is more than enough to spread the virus.**_

_**The Muggle Magical Health Research Organization Warning #17b**_

**Minister Thomson and the Continental Congress increased the travel ban an additional six weeks. The minister came under heavy political attack when he pushed thru the international travel ban last month. The American ministry also reports that the death toll is spiraling upwards. Two hundred fifty-five thousand, one hundred seventy-two dead. **

Harry let the paper slip from his hand. He watched detached as it made its decent to the floor. A quarter of a million dead.

"It gets worse I'm afraid." the old man said kindly.

"Do I want to know?" Harry asked his face white as a sheet.

"I was alive during the Spanish flu you know?" Dumbledore stated softy. "Imagine my surprise when I fell ill with it. I was young at the time. While it was bad experience I never came close to death. Later on I learned that twenty million or more died from it. I was shocked until I learn many years later why. The virus spread like a wild fire infecting most of the worlds population. It had a rather low fatality rate, but with so many ill. Well it was bad enough then, but now it has a near one hundred percent fatality rate in the magical races. The mundane populous have a seventy-five percent fatality rate. Billions will die, and man will have to start over once again."

Harry's chest felt impossible tight as the headmaster finished. "It sounds so hopeless."

Dumbledore's nodded. "I imagine for some it its. How about you Harry do you think its hopeless?"

Harry looked into the blue eyes of his mentor. He didn't have to think before he answered. "No." He stated. "Hermione, Luna, and Malfoy are still alive. I will not fail them."

"Draco. His name is Draco." Dumbledore added softly.

Harry nodded in understanding. "I know that I should drop it. I guess is is just a bad habit. One that needs to be broken."

"Good." Dumbledore said. " I find myself in the position to be of great help to you."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. "Like?"

"As you know this school sits on a rather large plot of land. In the early years of this school the majority of the food was grown in the valley and sent here. The farming programs ended after World War II. Most of the farm houses where torn down and the land reclaimed as fields for the livestock to graze. The rest fell into disrepair save for one. The central farm house was owned by Minerva's late brother. He kept the house in order until his death six years ago. Minerva made sure it was taken care of. It is small, but it is safer than being here."

Harry sat back in his chair. Shelter was something that had been bothering him. Winter would be arriving within weeks. Hagrid's hut had a draft you could fly thru. "What about food?"

"As I mentioned most food is imported. We receive shipments every month via train. The last shipment was August 28th. I'm afraid the perishable food is spoiled. Can goods are your best bet. There is a storage room in the kitchens stock full with can fruits and vegetables."

Harry grimaced as he recalled the image of the kitchens. His mind was spinning with ideas. They had shelter and a limited supply of food. Only problem was they where not in the same place. "How far away is the farm house?"

Dumbledore hummed. "Roughly seven kilometers as the phoenix flies. The trail is longer but not by much."

Harry ran his hand thru his wild hair. Seven kilometers was a long way to walk while your recovering from anything.

"Yes it is a long way to go." Dumbledore said reading the boys uncertainty. "However I have one more item to give you."

"Yes?" he questioned

Dumbledore pointed to a small olive green satchel. "I crafted that satchel in my younger days. It is the equivalent to a compartmentalized trunk. Two bottomless compartment's, one potions storage compartment. Enchanted to be feather light, and unbreakable. You'll find a map to the farmhouse along with the surviving storehouses in the potions compartment. I strongly suggest you gather what you can and go. This school has nothing more to offer you."

Harry gathered the satchel before looking up and meeting Dumbledore's eyes. The old man was smiling his eyes all a twinkle. "Do you want to come with us?" he asked.

Dumbledore laughed joyfully. "No my dear boy. I belong here with the school I've dedicated so much too. I find it fitting don't you?"

Harry nodded. "Goodbye Professor."

He quickly stashed the items he had in one of the endless trunks. He lit the lantern before heading down the darkened stairs. He quickly cleared out the first floor storeroom. He took the all the labeled potions and placed them gently into the potion compartment. He quickly debated about going back to the hospital wing. He decided against going back and quickly made his way down to the ground floor. The sun had started its slow decent toward the western horizon. He still had a few hours before night set in. He made his way to the Herbology stores. He ignored the more complex potions ingredients. Instead he gathered basic herbs that could be used in their current state.

He swiped away some sweat that had formed on his brow. The invigoration draught was slowly wearing out. He closed the satchel once he had gathered all the herbs he knew to be useful. He made his way back the entry hall again. He sighed as he gathered his courage just once more. He made the short walk down to the kitchens on autopilot. He opened the door fully. He angled the lantern upwards so that the light wouldn't shine on the mangled corpses of the dead. He slowly made his way toward the back storerooms. He stepped on the little bodies once or twice before he reached the room he wanted. He swung open the door and found the room full of canned goods. He stepped into the room quickly setting up the satchel. He grinned as he took can after can. He loaded the bottomless trunk for half an hour before he was finished. He gathered the satchel before swinging it over his shoulder.

He picked up the lantern and turned back into the kitchen. He angled the lantern once more and made his way across the room. He was nearly at the entrance when he tripped over the body of a dead elf. He lost his balance pitching forward. He let go of the lantern to brace for his landing. He hit the cold stone floor harder than he expected. His breathing quickened as the lantern smashed against the stone floor. The flame died instantly as it was extinguished by its own oil. Harry swore loudly as he searched for the satchel. After a moment of frantic searching he found it. He opened the one of the bottomless compartments and searched for the box of everlights. He kept his eyes closed while he felt around for the matches. One thing he didn't need was another Ron fueled panic attack.

His tense body relaxed some when his fingers clasped around the match box. He quickly retrieved them from the satchel. With shaking fingers he took a match and struck it on the stone floor. The dark room filled with the dim light from the match. He somehow expected Ron to be there looking at him laughingly. Thankfully that wasn't the case. He placed the match on the ground away from the oil. He quickly righted the lantern before checking it over. The oil reservoir had broken spilling the oil out on the ground. He quickly gathered a discarded rag and a soup ladle. He soaked up as much oil as he could with the rag before rapping it around the soup ladle's handle. He then placed the busted lantern in the open compartment. He picked up the lit match and ignited the makeshift torch. He blew out the match and placed it back in the box. He tossed the match box in the compartment before closing the satchel.

He gathered his items before making his way out of the kitchens. He let out a breath when he made it back up to the entrance hall. He exited the school and made his way back down toward Hagrid's Hut.

_A/N: A rather Harry centric episode. So now we have some knowledge about the virus. More info on the status of the magical world. (even if international). There maybe more grammar errors than usual. I knocked this out over 6 hours on a Friday night. I'm a little tired, and my own editing skills will suffer for doing it now instead of when I wake up. Why am I still rambling I have editing to do._


	5. Afternoon Delight

Days Gone By

Afternoon Delight

_Present_

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he felt something, or rather someone shuffle closer to him. He smiled softly to himself. Before wrapping his arms around the petite blonds waist. He pulled her too him until he nestled his nose in her soft blond hair.

"I"m sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She said softly.

"s'ok" he said softly.

Luna smiled and settled against his chest. She doubted she would find sleep again tonight. However laying here like this was all night was just fine by her.

Harry had nearly fallen asleep when he hear a moan. "Are you okay love?" he asked.

Luna laughed lightly. "Yes quite. I think the neighbors are up to something." almost as if on queue a loud moan came from the bedroom across the hall. Luna turned and looked Harry in the eye before they both broke out in silent laughter. They both found it hilarious that their studious friend was quite the screamer.

They settled down and laid there together. Harry slowly slipped back into a deep sleep as Luna softly stroked his raven hair.

Harry was heading down the trail at a full gallop. Luna was not to far ahead of him now. "Slow boy." he said sternly. William slowed to a trot as they came up to Constance and Luna.

"That didn't take long." She said laughing softly.

Harry gave her a roguish grin. "Draco agreed to look after it for me."

Luna laughed loudly as they continued up the trail. "How did you get Draco "I don't do other peoples chores' Malfoy to grind wheat?"

"I walked right up to him and said 'Mafloy it is about time you learned how to make bread from wheat to loaf.'" He said lying smoothly. Luna quirked her eyebrow up not believe a word of it. "Okay you got me. I told him that if he wanted a repeat of last nights performance. That he should grind some wheat, or I might let slip what we heard last night to Hermione."

Luna laughed wholeheartedly as he said that. "Oh you can be so evil sometimes Harry."

Harry flashed her a smile. "Indeed."

The rode on in relative silence. Soon they came to a small clearing the lightly wooded hills. "Whoa!" He called as the horses came to a stop. He slipped off the side of his horse and helped Luna down from the saddle. Luna took the picnic basket before Harry lead the horses up to a tree and hitched them to it. Harry took the basket from her before taking her hand in his. They entwined their fingers together as they made their way down the hill to a small spring. They found a spot under a large tree before spreading the blanket. He placed the basket on the blanket.

"So do you wanna swim first or after we eat?" he asked turning to see that she had already slipped into the small spring. "Swim it is." he added before taking his shirt off and following her in. The water felt cold to his warm skin as he moved deeper into the spring.

Luna ducked her head under the cool water for a moment before coming back up. She sighed as she ran her hand back thru her long blonde hair. She tucked a few stray hairs behind her ears as Harry came up behind her. She turned looking into his emerald green eyes. She took in every little feature on his face. The way his eyelashes fluttered as he closed his eyes. The way his lips parted as he moved closer to capture her lips in a kiss. She moved meeting him halfway. Their lips met for a moment before she deepened the kiss. She wrapped her lithe arms around his neck. While Harry wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

They broke the kiss and slowly disengaged their hug. "I've missed this." he said softly. He moved closer to the shoreline before sitting down on a rock by the shore.

"We've all been busy." she said softly as she sat on his lap.

"I promise that once we plant the winter wheat. I'll be at your beck and call everyday." he said honestly.

"Promises, promises." she said squeezing his hand lightly

He laughed softly before placing his free hand gently under her chin. He tilted her head up before placing a soft kiss on her lips. She broke the kiss long enough to rearrange herself. She was facing him fully now. She gently pushed him down until he was laying down on the shore. She straddled him before lowering her head to meet his lips in a kiss. Harry watched as Luna's lovely hair formed a golden veil hiding their passionate kiss from the world.

_Past_

Harry entered the cabin just as the sun slipped beneath the horizon.

"Where the hell have you been? Harry James Potter." Hermoine asked voice as cold as ice.

Harry looked at her in shock. She rarely curse much less used full names. "I was at the school."

"Oh I gathered that." she said coldly. "Why did you find it necessary to go back into that school, alone for Merlin sake?"

On the inside Harry was rather pleased. A pissed off Hermione he could handle. " I was looking for something that might be useful to us. Something to help us survive, and that is exactly what I found."

Hermione's stoney expression began to fall away. "What did you find?" she asked

"Food, shelter, and information." He said as he patted the satchel.

"Okay." She said. "Start explaining."

A can of pears, and an hour later. He finally finished telling them what had transpired inside the school.

"So when do we leave for the house.?" Draco asked, as he polished off another half slice of pear.

Harry glanced down and his empty bowl before answering. "I think we should stay here for a few more days. Get our strength back up before we risk a move."

"I think that is a smart move." Luna said. She gave Harry a soft smile before pushing her bowl toward him. It still had a few pear slices, but he wouldn't take anyone else share of food. He gently pushed to bowl back to her.

Harry looked up when he felt someone kick him under the table. Hermione gave him a look that shouted idiot. She divided her remaining slices before emptying them into Draco's and his bowl.

"Eat!" she ordered.

Harry gave her a dark look before digging in.

_A\N: I hate to say it. Yes, yes this is a filler chapter. I couldn't just have them be at the farm house straight after the last chapter. So a little romantic fluff, and an angry Hermione. Not much, but something. Next chapter coming sooner rather than later._


	6. The Return Part I

Days Gone By

_Present_

Hermione gently rolled the dough in her hand. She took a handful of flour and threw it on the cutting board. Gently placing the dough ball on the cutting board taking her rolling pin in hand. She rolled the dough out evenly, before grabbing an old glass cup. With skilled hands she quickly cut out a handful of biscuits.

She smiled at Harry when he entered the kitchen with the morning bounty.

"Oh those look good." he complemented as he placed one of the buckets he carried on the kitchen table.

Hermione laughed lightly. "Well at least wait till their cooked before you dig in."

Harry smiled. "I suppose that can be arranged." he said placing the other bucket in the sink.

Hermione turned back to her morning work. Taking the cut biscuits and placing them in a cast iron pot. Once satisfied with the arrangement she opened the wood stove, and placed the pot atop the coals.

Harry took a few pieces of firewood and placed them around the pot. He stoked the fire and closed the stove.

"How was your dinner last night?" he asked as he stood.

She smiled brightly. "It was great. You'll have to thank Luna for helping him cook the meal." She said jovially as she handed him a cast iron skillet.

Harry took the offered skillet before taking a few eggs from the bucket on the table. "Yes i thought it was rather sweet of her to help him."

The room fell silent as the two returned to their work. Hermione set the table. While Harry scrambled the eggs. When the meal was near completion Hermione stepped out into the living room. She made her way to the stairs, but stopped when she felt tingle go down her spine. She felt weak in the knees as she registered the magical feeling tingling in her body. She yelped as the sensation overwhelmed her.

Harry heard her yelp and quickly made his way into the living room. He saw Hermione shakily standing in front of the fireplace. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Hermione was silent for a moment as she gathered herself. She ignored Harry as she took the stairs two at a time.

Harry followed closely behind her as she burst thru her bedroom door. She tore open the bedside table retrieving her wand.

"Hermione wha..." Draco question died on his lips as red and silver sparks exploded out the tip of her wand.

"Holy Shit." Harry remarked.

Hermione with joyous tears in her eyes launched at Draco wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco smiled happily as he took her in his arms.

Harry smiled and closed the door giving them their privacy. He turned opening his bedroom door.

"Morning love." Luna said sleepily from the bed.

Harry sat down on the bed beside her. "Your where right all those years ago." he spoke softly as he stroked the side of her face. "That our magic would return in time."

Luna smiled brightly and took his hands in hers. "My mother's theories on magic where mocked by the ministry. I've never been so glad that she left me her journals."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I not surprised they took her theory as a threat to their so call superiority over the mundane." He stood pulling her to a sitting position. "Breakfast will be ready in a few." he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Get dressed and we will go for a walk after if you like?"

Luna nodded.

* * *

"Come on Draco, just one more basket and we are out of here." Harry called as he loaded a basket of apples onto the wagon bed.

Draco rolled his eyes as he picked up the basket,, and handing it to Harry. "What is the rush Harry? It is already dark. We will not make it back till morning."

Harry shrugged before jumping out the back of the wagon. He patted Draco on the shoulder while producing his wand with his other hand. "Lumos" brilliant bright light bloomed from the tip of his wand.

"Yes! I get to sleep in my bed tonight." he shouted happily.

"I hear that! Nothing sucks more than a hardwood bench for a bed." Harry replied as he stepped up into the drivers bench. Draco stepped up and took the seat beside him.

They quickly began their journey home by wand light.

"So when did your magic return?" Draco asked.

Harry glanced at Draco. "A few days after Hermione's did."

"Has Luna regained her magic yet?" Draco asked worriedly.

"No." he replied. "You know her mothers theories on magic right?"

Draco nodded. "That magic is omnipresent. That the body is the vessel the magic moves thru, and the wand is the focus. A theory my father would surely despise."

Harry laughed. "Of that I have no doubt." Harry slowed the horses down as they entered a overgrown trail. "So the virus damaged our ability to channel magic. Hermione was the only one who thought it might not be permanent. She has theories of her own about why, but they are so over my head."

"She is amazing isn't she?" Draco asked smiling happily to himself.

Harry nodded agreeably. The rest of the ride home was spent in comfortable silence.

* * *

Hermione was rereading one of her old school books. Using her wand she practiced the wand movements while she mouthed the incantation. She stilled as she heard Draco laughing a moment before he swept in to the house. She turned toward him as he entered the living room.

Draco came to a stop in front of her catching his breath between bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

Hermione laughed softly before asking. "Whats so damn funny Draco?"

Draco had just regained some of his composure when a yell from outside broke his resolve.

"MALFOY." Harry yelled as he neared the house.

Draco unable to restraint himself collapsed to the floor in laughter.

Harry walked briskly into the living room giving a curled up Draco a death glare.

Hermione who had been confused started to smile brilliantly when she saw Harry. His hair was wilder than usual. His button shirt was untucked and he had buttoned it up wrong. "Hey Harry." she greeted.

Harry looked up at her. "Would you tell your pervert of a boyfriend. That it is not nice to go around snooping when Luna and I are... um" he said heatedly before trailing off looking for the right word.

"Fucking?" Hermione asked helpfully raising an eyebrow ever so slightly.

Harry snorted out a laugh causing Hermione's smile to returned ten fold.

"That works" he said laughingly.

Hermione turned her attention to Draco who lay collecting himself on the floor. "Now Draco it isn't nice to peep in on lovers doing their down and dirty business." She said sternly. "For your punishment you will cook dinner once a week for a month."

Draco made a disheartening sound causing Harry to snort.

Hermione turned to look at Harry when she saw Luna enter the living room.

Luna smiled at the scene before her. "Have I missed the doling of the punishments?" she asked airily.

Hermione smiled. "Draco here will be cooking dinner once a week for the next month. I was just about to hand down Harry's." She turned to face a stunned Harry. "Harry by chance did you think of casting a privacy ward?"

Harry's face paled. "Not till now. No."

Hermione smiled turned wicked. "Luna I'm sorry but Harry's punishment is no sex for the rest of the day."

Harry face instantly flushed as Draco burst out in laughter again.

Luna came to a stop beside Harry. She rested her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Hermione I got off before Draco interrupted." she said deadpanning.

"LUNA..." Harry cried out his face turning a deep crimson as laughter filled the small Cottage.

* * *

Hermione reached into the burlap sack grasping a handful of bird feed in her hand. She removed her hand from the bag and gently shook the seed in her hands letting it fall to the ground. She repeated the process a few times until she was satisfied with her work. She exited the coop placing the bird seed in a wooden storage box.

"Hey Hermione need some help?" Harry asked as he neared her.

She turned towards him and waved. "No. Matter of fact I'm finished for the day."

"Good, good." he said as he came to a stop beside her. "Mind if I walk with you?"

She smiled at him. "Come along then."

They walked quietly for a moment before Harry asked. "Do you have a few minutes to have a conversation with me?"

She stopped turning toward him. "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry let out a breath. "I want to run something by you, before I bring it up to the others."

Hermione nodded. "Sure, but how about we take this inside."

Harry nodded gesturing for her to lead the way.

Hermione nodded turned and entered the house. Harry followed her into the living room where she took a seat on the couch. She gave him the continue look, and he said. " I've been doing a lot of thinking. I think that our situation is stable, and I was thinking about expanding the farm."

He moved to Hermione's little library pulling out a folder from the desk. He moved to the couch taking the seat beside her. "I've been doing some sketches of the surrounding area." he stated as he opened the folder taking out a folded sheet of paper. He unfolded it revealing a detailed sketch of their homestead.

"Harry you drew this?" she asked amazed at the well drawn map.

He nodded smiling. "Yes. Anyway I was thinking about clearing the tree's here to here. Now that is enough room for another house this size. To build the house we will need a workshop or a shed to keep the wood working tools." he looked up after finishing his pitch. He had just enough time to catch Hermione as she threw herself at him hugging him tightly.

"I think its a great idea." She said smiling.

Harry smiled patting her back. "I thought you might like Luna and I out of your hair."

"Oh Harry it's nothing like that." she said hurriedly

Harry laughed. "I was only teasing you.' he said as she broke the hug. "Besides Luna and I have been talking about the future."

"You want children don't you?" she asked knowingly.

"I do. Luna doesn't, and I can understand why." he said softly.

Hermione patted his knee. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Harry smiled. "It's not a problem Hermione. The real reason I want away from this house is your boyfriend." he said laughingly.

Hermione laughed. "When are you telling the others?"

"Soon. After we harvest the fields and plant the winter wheat. I'd like to shift all our focus on laying down the foundation to the workshop. Try and get as much work done before winter slows us down." He said turning his attention back to the drawn map.

* * *

_AN: Hello I'm sorry for the long wait between this update and the last. I wouldn't dare say it will not happen again. As I am addicted to video games which take up a large chunk of my free time. Also i've found that I let stories stagnate and die. Because I don't plan out the future of the stories I write. You'll be pleased to know that I have a time line and a rough story for the next three years of the story. Also I would like to mention as I didn't in the story. That form this point onward chapters will be set in the present of the story. Instead of cutting from the past to the future. If there is a flash back it will be clearly label as such. _

_If you are a returning reader I would like to thank you for your continued support. All of you fine readers who bother to read long running sentence author notes please feel free to review. They are the ambrosia of life to aspiring fan fiction writers everywhere._


	7. Along the Wagon Trail

Days Gone By

A9 North of Helmsdale

Harry eyes fluttered open revealing a star filled sky. He stretched hoping not to disturbing the warm body beside him. He closed his eyes, emptied his mind yet sleep wouldn't return. He took his glasses putting them on before sitting up in the wagon bed. He looked out toward the distant shore. He could just make out the paddock where their horses where staying the night. He began to move down towards the end of the wagon. Only to looked down at his slumbering lover. She lay naked under the midnight sky. Her soft alabaster skin glowed in the pale moonlight. His heart skipped a beat as love and desire overwhelmed him. He took his glasses back off as he lay back down beside her. He propped himself up on his left elbow leaned over her to place a kiss on her cheek. He left a trial of kissed down her jaw before moving down to her neck. He grunted softly in irritation as his manhood strained against his denim jeans. He rolled on to his back as he deftly undid the buttons on his jeans. He lifted his hips removing the offending clothes all together. He returned to his previous position happily lavishing his lovers neck with soft kisses. He placed his idle hand on her stomach rubbing his thumbs in slow circles.

He grew braver when Luna started to moan in her sleep. He brought his right hand up cupping her breast. He marveled for a moment as he teased the hardened nub with his thumb. Her breast fit his hand perfectly, a mold made in heaven .. or hell. He thought shrugging as he trailed kisses down her chest till he came her breast. Luna still deep in slumber moaned as he took the hardened flesh into his mouth sucking softly as his tongue swirled around it. He continued to lavish her small breast for a few moments. He released her nipple from his mouth before placing soft kisses on the underside of her breast. He paused for a moment before move up to kiss her on the lips softly. He dipped his head nuzzling her cheek with his.

"Wake up love." he said softly in her ear.

Luna's eyes opened blinking slowly as she became aware of her situation. She smiled warmly before kissing him soundly. She broke the kiss quickly rolling them over pinning Harry to the wagon bed. Her bare sex slid deliciously against his manhood. She situated herself above him taking his manhood in her hand. Harry moaned as he slid into hot slick sex. Luna took a moment to adjust before setting a strong pace.

Harry's places his hands on her hips thrusting up to meet her downward thrust. They where mostly silent as they made love. The sound of flesh slapping flesh, soft moans, and grunts. In the distance the sound of the ocean waves lapping on the coast. Luna's pale body shining with a slight seen of sweat. Surrounded in the sky above her where a hundred thousand stars, the moon, and Jupiter. It would strike him much later as the most beautiful, and erotic moment of his life.

Luna's pace grew frantic as she neared her climax. She lost her balance falling forward Harry gathered her in his arms kissing her deeply. Luna shouted loudly as she climaxed, her body quivered as a warm wave of intense pleasure wash over her entire body. Harry followed a few eradicate thrust later with a strangled cry. He held her as he came back down to earth. He rolled away bringing her with him. Her eyes where closed when he placed the kiss on her forehead. She cuddled into his side and they both found sleep in each other arms.

_Dawn_

In the twilight between night and day Harry awoke to the call of the wild. He carefully slid off the back of the wagon. Before making a B line for the nearest tree and a moment later he returned to the wagon relieved. He grabbed the bag that they stored their toiletries in. He opened it taking out a shrunken stone basin, a bar of soap, and a shaving kit. He returned the basin to it original size filling it with warm water via his wand. He rolled his eyes as he collected a wash rag from the open bag. 'Somehow' he thought 'I never remember the damn washcloth.' He quickly washed up hitting all the important parts. Once satisfied that he was quite clean he emptied the basin before refilling it. He took the shaving kit making quick work of his five o'clock shadow. He washed the remaining cream off his face as the sun crested the horizon. He dressed quickly before turning to a sleeping Luna.

"Get up Love." he called softly as he refilled the water in the basin a third time.

Luna's eyes fluttered open in response to his call. She yawned and stretched, the morning sun warming her naked flesh. She looked down at him as she sat up. He was dressed in a white tee shirt and a pair of denim jeans. His hair was a mess as usual, but he was clean shaven to her delight. Last nights lovemaking flashed in her memory as she became acutely aware of the mess she was in. "Morning." she said queerly.

"I refilled the basin for you. I think you can handle every thing else." he said helping her slid out the back of the wagon. He turned walking away toward the ocean. He wanted the gather their horses and the supplies they had gathered in the last few days. He walked down a gravel road passing a few abandoned houses. Before coming to a large paddock where their horses grazed on the tall grass. William spotted him and trotted over to him as he entered the paddock

"Good morning William I hope you slept well." He said making pleasant chit chat with the horse. The horse snorted dipping its head as he raised his hand to pat the gentle beast. Constance never one to shy away from affection joined them. "Morning Constance." He said laughingly. " I hope you two are ready to hit the road once more. I promise this is the last leg of the trip. After we get home you can laze around the barn all day." He took their reins and lead them out of the paddock. He came to a stop gathering a saddlebag that straddled the wooden fence. He slung it over his shoulder and lead the small team of horses back to the road.

Luna was waiting for them clad in a yellow sundress and a large brim straw hat. Harry smiled and let loose a roaring laugh. Luna for her part looked rather putt off by his antics. She walked up to him and punched him on the arm.

" 'm sorry" he said not sounding close to sincere. She glared at him for a moment before the hateful facade fell away leaving the smiling face of his lover. He embraced her pulling her to him. He ducked down bellow the brim of the straw hat and kissed her. He took her hand in his squeezing it softly before ending the kiss. He turned from her after releasing her slipping the saddlebag off his shoulder.

Luna watched him go admiring the way his rump looked in those faded jeans he wore. She jumped in surprise when something jerked in her hand. Luna groaned when she noticed the reins in her hand. Harry chuckled, but joined her as they hitched their team to the wagon. Once he was satisfied that the horses where safely hitched to the wagon. He returned to the saddlebag he left laying on the ground. Luna joined him as he opened the bag which contained several shrunken boxes. Some where marked with words like cloths, tools, food, and housewares while others where blank. Harry retrieved the one marked as food before returning it to its original size. He opened the box mouth watering at the delectable smells that escaped. He took out two goblets and a package of apple smoked venison. He filled their goblets with water and they dug in. Once finished they shrank and placed the box back into the saddlebag. Harry collected the saddlebag before both of them searched the area for anything they may have dropped in the night. Once satisfied that everything was packed and ready they mounted the wagon. Harry took the reins and with a quick snap of his wrist they where off. They travel along the road for a kilometer or more. Passing empty houses and overgrown fields before the reached the outskirts of the town of Helmsdale. They slowed down when they entered the village continuing down the A9. They came to a stop at the first four way intersection. A large sign sat out in the road in front an Inn.

_Mandatory Evacuation_

_Failure of Infrastructure imminent. Citizens are to evacuated south to Inverness by 31st November. Travel together if possible If you cannot find passage south flag a military patrol and passage will be given to you. If you are symptomatic please remain until you recover fully. If you are not well by 31st November wait until you are before evacuating. A military communications outpost will remain in Inverness til spring._

Harry let out a sigh as he read the evacuation orders. "Same as the ones we saw in Wick." he stated flatly. Luna nodded in agreement before dismounting the wagon. Harry dismounted and walked up to the team of horses. "Looks like you guys get to take the morning off. How about that?" He asked as he unhitched them from the wagon with Luna's help.

Luna lead them away into a overgrown yard where she hitched them to a wooden fence. Harry gathered the saddlebag and made sure he had his wand with him. He collected a map from the bag and laid it out on the ground before him. Helmsdale was a rather small village settled on the ocean coast. A few blocks of homes, and businesses.

"You ready?" she asked kneeling beside him.

Harry looked up at her and shot her a smile. "As ready as I'll ever be." he said tapping the map with his wand. The map folded itself back up and he placed in in the saddlebag. He stood picking a direction as he did so. He walked with heavy footfalls Luna beside him to the first house on the block. He knocked on the door three times before checking the nob. When it resisted he tapped it with his wand and a whispered spell later the door slid open. The smell of death and decay overwhelmed them in a instant. Harry cast a bubble head charm on Luna first before casting it on himself. The smell faded quickly as they began searching the house for anything of use to them. They found nothing of use until they entered the kitchen. There they found canned soup, fruits, and vegetables. Harry loaded a box with the canned goods as Luna quickly overlooked the rest of the home. Finding nothing more they moved on to the next house. They took no chances and left the bubble head charms on as the broke into the neighboring house. Much like the previous house they found nothing more than a few canned good items. They continued their little streak of B and E's for two hours before finishing. In that time they had found canned goods, linens, construction material, and books just to name a few. The medical clinic, and fire and rescue station had been empty unfortunately.

After a meal consisting of canned soup they returned to their wagon. They hitched their team of horses and set off for home.

_AN: Well it has been awhile hasn't it. I do apologize for the wait and I wish to thank you for sticking around. I hope this chapter answers any questions revolving around other people. While currently I do not plan on reintroducing civilization at the stage of the story. If you liked it please review. Nothing drives me to write like feedback, and encouragement._


End file.
